The present invention relates in general to a light weight container, and more specifically to a stackable container.
Under the names of "trays" and "pallets" there are already known a large number of open boxes which are used generally for the packing of perishable products, such as fresh fruit.
These boxes are generally provided with fitting and support means so as to be able to place them one above the other, forming stacks. Among the containers of this known type, particular reference should be made to the one which has been the object of registration as Utility Model No. 8801748 in the name of the owner of the present application, which model has, among other things, the characteristic feature of its angular ridge which protrudes at each corner and coinciding slots produced in the lower edge of the corners of the box in order to be able to pile several boxes connected one on top of the other.
In accordance with this embodiment, it has been possible to form very strong, light-weight containers which can be placed one on top of the other forming very stable stacks.
Upon producing this model of container in practice, it was found that the ridges formed make it necessary to provide on the lower edge of the corners of the box corresponding slots which have an effect on the bottom, the long sides and the ends of the box, which in some cases results in a weakening of the box formed.
These and other problems of no less importance are what it is precisely desired to solve by the improved light-weight container which constitutes the object of the present application for Utility Model.